totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, I decided to take it easy on the contestants and let them reenact shows, which were judged by me, Chef and classiccompetitor Bridgette! Mike's newest personality, Vito put the charms on Anne Maria!" (chuckles) "I can't wait to see all the ratings go up after that! The Confused Bears lost the challenge and sent Leonard the wizard home! This week, the campers shall face the worst pain imaginable! What is it? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of the Island theme plays -- Outside of the mess hall, the contestants are waiting to get inside. Suddenly, a mutant creature appeared and started chasing the contestants. Cameron: (Confessional) "I never wanted to die like this! Actually, I never wanted to die at all, but that's besides the point!" The contestants keep running from the mutant gopher, until they lost it in a swamp. Sammy: "Whew, that was close." Shawn: "I told you one day, the zombie apocalypse will come soon!" Scott: "Dude, you know that won't happen." Shawn: "It may happen one day!" Dawn: "Let's just get back to the mess hall." The contestants walked back to the mess hall where Chris is waiting. Chris: "Here you guys are. Where were you?" Jo: "What you think?! Running for our lives!" Chris: "Yeah. Don't care..." Contestants: "We know!" Chris: "Well you might know that, but you might not know each other as well as you all might think!" Anne Maria: "What the heck are you talking about?" Chris: "I'm talking about bonding!" Ella: "Oh that's wonderful to hear!" Chris: "Oh no, this kind of bonding is horrible...for you people at least!" Scarlett: "If it's anything like molecular bonding, I want nothing to do with this!" Chris: "Oh no, nothing like that at all!" Amy: (Confessional) "I could care less about these stupid people! Now I have to learn more about them? This is not what I signed up for!" -- Later, the contestants are sitting on logs in team groups. Chris: "Today's challenge will be the classic truth or lie game. This time, it'll be the most shocking of the bunch." (chuckles) Then Chef attached electric collars on the campers' necks. Mike: "Uh, why are we wearing collars?" Chris: "It's to see if you're a liar. Allow me to detonate." Chris pressed a button and shocked the players. Zoey: "Ow! That hurts!" Chris: "That's the idea." Zoey: (confessional) "I don't like this idea. What if I lied or something. Oh, hope they don't find out about my crush on Mike..." Chris: "If you lie, you must do a dare! If you tell the truth, your safe!" Then a small chicken walked up. Chris: "This is Clucky, and he doesn't like liars, so if you lie, he'll gouch your eyes out!" The contestants gasped. Chris: (laughs) "Just kidding! Or maybe not!!! Nah, I'm just messing with you! Or am I? No seriously I am! But maybe not!" Cameron: (quietly) "I'm scared!" Chris: "First two teams to reach 10 points win, camprende?" Everyone nodded. Chris: "Good. Now for our first victim." (The wheel rolls and it stops on Lightning.) Chris: "Lightning. You're up." Lightning: "Sha-sweet!" Chris: "Okay. For the truth. Have you ever lose football in your life." Lightning: "Ha! The Lightning never loses!" Clucky squawks in anger. Chris: "Oh, you lied Lightning." Then Chris shocks the Confused Bears. Jo: "Nice going Brightning!" Lightning: "This must be rigged! I never lose anything!" Chris: "For your dare, you must wrestle an alligator!" Lightning: "Oh please, that's easy! Anybody could do that!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Lightning, you're an idiot! We'd all die if we did that!" Suddenly a huge alligator tackled Lightning to the ground. Jo: "You were saying?" Lightning: "I-I-I wasn't prepared! Yeah that's it! That beast just caught me off guard!" Jo: (smirks) "Right..." Chris: "Well, Mutant Maggots it's your turn. Samey, Amy, now it's your turn." Sammy: "Why the two?" Chris: "Because it's truth time. It there a time you two get along?" Clucky eyes them. Sammy: "Hmmm, well...." (sighs) "No." The team eyes Amy. Amy: "No! Because I have to deal with Samey everyday for the rest of my life!" The team gasped. Zoey: (confessional) "Amy never likes Sammy?!" Jasmine: (confessional) "I should've known!" Clucky nods his head. Chris: "Well, what you know. Samey and Amy told the truth for once, and since I'm nice. I'll give the team 2 points." The score is Two for Mutant Maggots and Zero for Toxic Rats and Confused Bears. Jo: "Wait, that's not fair! Why do they get 2 points?" Chris: "Because shut up! That's why! Anyway, B, this next question is for you, what does B stand for?" Shawn: "Uh, he doesn't actually talk, so....he can't really answer even if he wanted to!" B: "Beverly. It's Beverly!" Then the rest of his teammates gasped and fell out of their seats. Sugar: "Holy mackerel, it talks! I just thought he was a walking statue or something!" Beverly: (Confessional) "I just don't like to talk a lot, so what?" Topher: "Wait, he has a girl's name?" Clucky nodded. Chris: "Embarrassing, no wonder he never talks, but nevertheless, the Toxic Rats get a point!" The score is now One for the Toxic Rats. Chris: "Now, back to the Confused Bears. Dakota, have to ever did some embarrassing moments in your film career?" Clucky eyes Dakota, as she gulps. Dakota: (sighs) "It's true. I was acting a damsel in distress in one of the movie but as the actor was touching me, I got ticked, broke free and punch that eye in the face." The team gasped. Sky: "Oh dear." Dakota: "Yeah..." Chris: "Wow, you punched a guy in a movie reel. That was embarrassing! But since you told the truth, you got a point. Now onto the Maggots." Mike: (Confessional) "No matter what! I can't let them know about my multiple personalities!" (gasps) "Maybe, I'll let one of my personalities answer for me! That would be genius!" Chris: "Max, are you afraid of anything?" Max: "Me? Afraid of something? Ha, I am repulsed by your question!" Chris: (bored) "So, is that a yes, or a no?" Max: "Of course not! Evil is never afraid of anything! Not one single thing!" Then Clucky grabbed the remote from Chris and shocked the Maggots. Chris: "You lied, which means, you must do a dare!" Max: "If I have to..." Chris: "You must pet a lion. A mutant lion!" The team gasped as Max smirked. Max: "Heh, that will be easy." Then the mutant lion appeared and roared as Max is nervous and gulped. Max: "See, very easy." Max walked to the lion and then he pet it as he stroke it's mane. Max: "Oooohhh! Very fuzzy!" Then the lion roared and tackled Max as the evil genius screamed. Later he got scratch mark and is wearing an arm cast. Chris: "Wow... You just pet the lion and it attacked you." (chuckled) "But since you did the dare, the team got a point." Their score is now three. Chris: "Okay Toxic Rats, you're up next." Dawn: "That's fine. We have nothing to hide!" Chris: "Okay, well clearly I'm going to have to resort to this!" Chef tied up Scarlett, Dawn, Topher and Scott together. Chef: "This should be fun!" Scarlett: "Don't you know I could untie myself without using my hands?" Chris: "Yes, but if you do that. Your team shall pay the price!" Topher: "Chris, this is by far your most fantastic setup!" Scarlett: "You are such a suck up!" Dawn: "What's our dare?" Chris: "Well, it for you four can survive a barrel filled with electric eels. If you four can do that, you can win four points." Topher: "Clever! You sure like to twist the game." Chris: "I sure do." Scarlett: (confessional) "How is it clever?!" Then the four are place in the barrel and the eels swim around them. Scott: (sweating) "Uh, nice eels..." Dawn: "Not too bad. Maybe the eels are nice." Then an eel bit Scott and he is electrocuted. Scott: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Scarlett: "Wait a minute, your trying to kill us!" Chris: "Me? Oh whatever made you think that?" Cameron: "Water + electricity = Death!" Scarlett: "I was going to say that!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I thought I was the only genius here! I'd better...take care of Cameron!" (grins evilly) Chris: "Well technically...I'm not liable. You signed the contracts!" Chef: "Yeah, but it didn't say anything about being sued in court!" Chris took out his phone. Chris: "Am I in trouble if they die? I am? Oh...Well, uh, you four get four more points for the Toxic Rats!" B then untied his teammates and got them out of the barrel. Chris: "Okay Confused Bears, you're next. Hmmm, maybe Sky will do." Sky: "Okay..." Chris: "This one will be interesting. You like to show off even when winning?" Sky: "Uh, no of course not..." Clucky clucked loudly. Chris: "Oh, you're a liar liar pants on fire!" Then the team shocks the Bears. Chris: "Okay Sky, time to face the dare." Sky sighed. Sky: "Fine. Hit me with your best shot!" Sky: (Confessional) "I can handle anything! Your looking at a future Olympic athlete!" Chris: "You have to kiss the person next to you!" Sky: "There'd better not be a girl next to me, or someone's going to get cursed out!" Sky turned around and looked at Dave and blushed. Sky: (Confessional) "Well...he is kinda cute!" (slaps herself) "Uh, no, I can't be distracted by a cute boy! Not when I'm competing! Even though he is dreamy..." (slaps herself again) "No! Stay focused Sky!" Dave: (Confessional) "I've never had a kiss before. Mostly because of all those sick germs and all, but...Sky does look cute!" (blushes) Dave: "Um, okay then..." Sky: "Yeah. It's not that we're dating for real..." Dave: "Of course not..." Jo: "Just kiss already!" Then Dave and Sky's lips almost touched, until Sky holds her breath and then burped loudly. Dave: (surprised) "I can smell your mouth..." Sky: "Sorry..." Chris: "Time's up. Boy that was a brust." The team moaned. Sky: "Sorry. I must've been drinking water." Sky: (confessional) "It was not the water. It's just, that I.... I bleched when I'm nervous..." Sam: (confessional) "I don't know why, but Sky burping was very awesome." Chris: "Since there was no smooch smooch..." Chef: "Really? Do you have to say it like that?" Chris: "Yes, yes I do! Anyway, because your lips didn't touch, no points for the Bears. Now, Maggots! Zoey, Jasmine, to earn two points you must...." Jasmine: "Wrestle an angry kangaroo who's taking care of it's Joey?" The Mutant Maggots looked at her confusingly. Jasmine: "Hey, it's fun after the first couple of times!" Chris: "No kangaroos today, you two must fight each other, in the ring!" Zoey: "What? But I can't hurt Jasmine!" Jasmine: "And I can't hurt Zoey!" Chris: "Either that or no points!" Zoey and Jasmine sighed. Amy: (confressional) (smirks) "I'm going to enjoy this. Maybe if me and Samey are in the ring, I can easily beat her. She can never beat me!" Mike: (confessional) "I just can't let Jasmine and Zoey fight each other!" Mike: "Uh, Chris..." Chris: "No! You can't take either of the girls' places if that's what you're saying. Unless you can tell me the truth of your "acting"..." Mike sighed as he sit down. Now Jasmine and Zoey are in the ring wearing boxing gloves. Zoey: "I've never been in a fight before!" Jasmine: "I have. It can get pretty brutal if you're on the receiving end of the punches!" Chris: "Stop yapping and start hitting!" Jasmine lightly tapped Zoey's shoulder and Zoey fell to the ground. Zoey: "I guess she wins, right?" Chris: (groans) "You make me do this!" Chris snapped his fingers and then a giant mutant beetle appeared. Then the beetle snatched up Zoey and flew away. Mike: (gasps) "ZOEY!!!" Zoey: "HELP!!!" Mike got a rock and aim at the beetle as he spin and threw it, hitting it on the head as it drop Zoey as she screamed and Mike tried to catch her and she lands on him. Mike: "Ow! You okay?" Zoey: (blushed) "Y-Y-Yeah... Thanks Mike." Mike: (blushed) "It's no problem." Chris: "Enough with the mush!" Then Chris shocks the team. Chris: "Alright, we're getting nowhere fast, so it's time for..." Sugar: "Lunch?" Chris: "No, why would you even say that?" Cameron: "We haven't eaten all day! Your practically starving us to death!" Chris: "No, no food today!" Rodney: "Oh man! That ain't right!" Chris: "Look, for the next couple of rounds, we're going to do a speed round!" Lightning: "Sha-sweet! Speed is my middle name!" Sam: "I thought your middle name is Tyson?" Chris: "Anyway, on with the speed rounds." With the speed round, the team are completing as Jasmine has to feed a cockroach to a lizard, Sky puts braces on a feral beaver, Scarlett has to put make up on a sleeping bear, Mike has to kiss a mutant frog, which results with him being slapped silly, Dawn has to hug a mutant spider and Jo has to wrestle a mutant bear. The teams has got up to 9 points each. Chris: "Wow, you guys are all tied. Maybe it's time we should give one more truth from the Mutant Maggots, and my last victim is... Mike..." Mike: "Uh oh..." Zoey: "You can win. I know you can." Amy: (glared) "You better, otherwise we will vote you off..." Mike: "Okay Chris. What you want to know?" Chris: "How do you get into character?" Mike: (Confessional) "Oh dear..." Mike kept sweating, looking nervous. Mike: "I uh..." Chris: "Five seconds!" Rodney: "Hurry up, dude!" Mike: "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you all my secret, my secret ingredient if you will, my locked away secret, my last bit of privacy, my..." Chris: "Oh just say it already!!!" Mike: "Alright. I get into character by taking a big breath of air. That's it!" Then Clucky grabbed the remote and started to repeatedly shock the Maggots. Chris: "No, Clucky! They're not worth it!" Then Clunky pecked Mike as the boy screamed in pain. Mike: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Then Chef grab Clucky and took him away. Zoey: "Mike? Oh are you okay?" Mike: "Yeah..." Jasmine: "Mike. You were lying?" Mike look down sad, without saying anything. Chris: "Well, there's still the dare Mike. That way, you can still score for the team." Mike: "Okay. What do I have to do?" Chris: "Oh it's very easy, all you have to do is jump into shark-infested waters. Mutant shark-infested waters that is!" Mike: "Why?" Chris: "Cause it's fun to watch! Oh and before I forget, sign this!" Chris took out a contract and Mike signed it. Mike: "Okay, but why?" Chris: "It's so your parents can't sue me in case you die!" Mike: "Oh okay if that's all then I suppose....wait what? What do you mean if I die?" Chris: "Well, I haven't feed them in weeks and they're hungry for meat." Scott: (confessional) "Heh heh heh, better him than me." Mike arrived at the spot of the sharks and see three of them and one is a big one called Fang. Chris: "Try not to die!" Sky: "Are you crazy?! He could die, in fact, he will die!" Mike's teammates are worried (expect Amy and Max), as Mike took a deep breath and ran to the spot as he dived in. Then the sharks start chasing him as he swim away. Zoey: (worried) "Is Mike okay?" Chris: "I don't know. If he can survive for 2 minutes he can win." Jasmine: (glared) "If?" Chris: "All right fine. One minute and 30, but that's as low as it'll get." Then Fang spots Mike as he prepared to eat him but Mike spots a stick and jab it into Fang's mouth making it stuck, as he hit Fang on the head with a bone, then more mutant sharks came as Mike screamed in fear, then everything stop as everyone is concerned. Zoey: "MIKE?!" Dawn then can read Mike's aura underwater. Dawn: "He'll be okay everyone, there's no reason to panic!" Shawn: "No chance! If he can't survive this, there's no way he can survive the apocalypse!" Brick: "We've passed 2012 already kid!" A minute and 30 seconds passed and Mike was still underwater. Chris: "Alright, he's dead. Let's dedicate the episode in his honor!" Ella: "That's really insensitive of you!" Dawn: "Don't worry. He's fine. There's no reason to panic!" Zoey: (Confessional) "What do you mean there's no reason to panic! If ever there was a time to panic, it would be right now! Just ask the tarot cards! I'm going look for him!" Zoey: "Ah! I can't take it!" Zoey ran to the water, but then Mike burst out of the water, did a front flip and land in front of Zoey. Svetlina: "Ha ha! Svetlina is still the best olympician champion." Zoey: "Mike!" (hugs her) "I'm glad you're okay." Svetlina: "That was a refreshing dip." Zoey: (spots a shark tooth on Mike's butt) "Huh, Mike..." Zoey pulls the tooth from Svetlina as she yelped then she gasped, back to Mike and he screamed in pain. Zoey: "Sorry." She tossed the tooth away and Scott picks it up. Scott: "Heh, he got lucky." Mike: "What happened?! Did I died?" Jasmine: "Uh, no. You didn't." Brick: "You nearly did though, luckily Zoey was here to save you!" Mike: "She did?" Mike: (Confessional) "Why must my personalities get in the way of what happens to me when they take over? Heh, but at least I'm still alive and my secret is still a secret! I'd better tell the other's...eventually!" Chris: "Okay, Maggots have all ten points. Now for the Toxic Rats. Everyone of you must participate for this endeavor!" Topher: "Fair enough, I suppose!" Dawn: "So, what's our next challenge?" Chris: "Oh, it's something special." Scarlett: (rise an eyebrow) "As in?" Chris: "Well it's special in that it'll boost ratings!" Brick: "That could only mean bad things!" Chris: "It's bad for you. To win the challenge, you must battle a mutant fire beetle!" Scarlett: "But that's scientifically impossible! Unless your toxic waste had anything to do with it!" Chris: "It did, and it's huge!" Brick: "How huge?" Chris: "See for yourself!" Chef hauled in a cage where the mutant fire beetle was locked in. The Mutant Maggots and Confused Bears walked slowly backwards. Clucky jumped on Chef's head. Chef: "Hey! Get off me!" Then the cage opened and the beetle roared, the Toxic Rats gasped at the sight of it. Dawn: "Oh dear..." Scott: "We have to fight that?" Chris: "Yep, you have to." The beetle breath fire at the Rats. Topher: "Thank goodness our parents paid for the insurance! I wouldn't live to see myself look ugly, you know like all of you guys!" The rest of the Toxic Rats punched Topher in the face. Then the beetle snatched up B and Sugar and flew up into the sky. Topher: "And now we have to rescue them. Such fun we're having today!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Hmm, maybe I can use him for my own advantage. In fact I could use nearly all of my weak-minded teammates!" Then the Toxic Rats threw rocks at the beetle but it roared and shoot fireballs at the team. Then B got something from his sweater, which is bug spray as he sprayed the beetle in it's eyes as it shriek in pain as it let go of B and Sugar, as B lands on Topher and Sugar lands on her teammates. Sugar: "Whoo-hoo! What a drop!" Then the beetle flew away. Chris: (unimpressed) "Wow, that was lame. Not even a fight. You don't get a point. Now to the Confused Bears. Hmm... Ella." Ella: (sings) "Yes?" Chris: "Now for the truth. If you're ready." Ella: "I'm always ready for anything!" Chris: "It's simple, do you have a crush on someone?" Ella: "Yes, yes I do, I'm enamored! I'm absolutely swimming in crush mode, but a lady never tells!" Clucky nodded his head. Chef: "I told you to get off of me!" Chris: "Okay Confused Bears, you win! Toxic Rats you lose which means..." Topher: (speaks with a deep voice) "Which means, for one of you, your game shall end tonight! Dun, dun dun!" The others groaned while Chris is annoyed. Chris: "I was going to say that, Topher!" Topher: "And you did a great job. However, since World Tour, you have been losing your touch." Chris is very annoyed. With the Toxic Rats, they're chatting on who to vote off. Dawn: "We should vote for Sugar. She was very rude." Sugar: "Aw, you're just jealous of my good looks." Shawn: "Good looks?! Have you look in the mirror lately?" Meanwhile Scarlett is whispering to Scott, and he grinned and agreed as he shook Scarlett's hand. Scott: "Good idea." Scarlett: "Thank you, but we do need more allies. Someone who can be easily tricked." Scott: "I think I know some." Scott looks at Shawn. Then the Toxic Rats are at the campfire and Chris has the marshmallows. Chris: "Well, you guys lost, again. Which means one of you shall go home!" Dawn: (Confessional) (voting for Sugar) "Sorry, nothing personal!" B: (Confessional) (voting for Scott) Brick: (Confessional) (voting for Topher) "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. My mom always says that!" Chris: "The following players are safe, Dawn, Brick, Scarlett and Shawn! The rest of you got votes, but Sugar and Scott you're both safe. B, your on the chopping block because....I don't know potatoes. That's why! And Topher, Topher, Topher, Topher. I wish you'd get out of here..." Topher: "Well, see you guy's!" Chris: "Sit down fool! B, or Beverly is going home. Any final words?" Notes *Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sugar and Topher voted for Staci. *Dawn voted for Sugar. *Brick voted for Topher. *Beverly voted for Scott. Story was written by me and :iconmastergamer20: Tell me what you think of this and what your predictions are in the comments section below! Thanks!